Little wish
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Tentang impian tak terduga Luhan dan Minseok. It's XiuHan fict!


Rated: K+-T

Summary: Tentang impian tak terduga Luhan dan Minseok.

Warning: banyak typo.

.

.

ENJOY.

Dua orang dengan perpedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh itu berjalan beriringan. Jaket yang cukup tebal membungkus keduanya dari udara dingin musim yang sedang berlangsung di negeri Korea itu.

Kaki mereka menapak pasti di tengah trotoar licin berbalut es tipis, uap yang keluar dari mulut keduanya cukup menjelaskan betapa rendah suhu saat ini. Salju memang tidak sedang turun, tetapi salju yang menumpuk di segala tempat serta matahari yang malu-malu menampilkan cahayanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pria yang nyaris memasuki kepala tiga itu menggenggam tangan anaknya, membungkus jari-jari mungil itu dari udara dingin di sekitarnya sedangkan tangan yang lain nampak penuh dengan belanjaannya. Alisnya berkerut tipis merasa ada yang mengganggunya.

Sedangkan malaikat kecilnya nampak tak terganggu dengan udara dingin, pemuda cilik itu lebih asik memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang di antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Matanya yang serupa mata kucing itu meneliti sekelilingnya. Berbagai pertanyaan khas anak batita yang menari di otaknya cukup mengganggu untuk segera ia utarakan pada ayahnya.

Seperti 'ayah kenapa salju turun?', 'kenapa salju berwarna putih dan dingin?', atau 'apa salju itu berasal dari surga?'.

Pria itu memukul dahinya menyadari kelalaiannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat sang bocah yang tengah melamun tersentak kaget.

"Ash, bodohnya aku." Pria itu membawa sang anak untuk berhenti, melepas sejenak genggamannya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari keberadaan benda persegi panjang yang iya khawatirkan tertinggal atau mungkin terjatuh ketika ia menggendong anaknya. Pikirannya kalut, tanda pengenal, kartu ATM, SIM, bahkan beberapa kertas kecil -namun penting- iya sisipkan di dompetnya. Ia sedikit menyalahkan istrinya yang memintanya untuk membawa anak mereka pergi keluar. Bocah ini tadi merengek karna bosan menemani ayahnya berputar-putar tidak jelas di pusat perbelanjaan.

Ia memutar ingatannya, mengingat kembali saat terakhir ia memegang benda itu.

"Benar! Meja kasir." Ia menatap anaknya yang terdiam dengan pandangan polos ke arahnya. Membawa anaknya kembali hanya akan membuat bocah itu kembali merengek dan menangis keras. Menyuruh bocah itu pulang sendiri tidak mungkin karna mereka perlu menyeberang jalan raya. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Lagi pula anaknya baru berumur tiga tahun.

"Minseok sayang," Minseok menatap ayahnya sambil sesekali mengedip, membuat ayahnya tidak tega melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ayah akan kembali ke supermarket, kau mau ikut?" Bibir mungil Minseok melengkung kebawah. Cemberut.

"Ayah melupakan dompet ayah, kita kembali ya?" Kedua mata Minseok mulai berair tanda ia sangat tidak setuju. Beberapa yang sudah menetes buru-buru iya seka dengan tangannya. Ia tidak mau, ia sudah lelah dan menangis sudah cukup membuat ayahnya mengerti.

"Oke oke, kau tunggu ayah disini saja?" sambil sesunggukan iya mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak pergi kemanapun hingga ayah kembali?" Minseok mengangguk lagi, tidak mau menatap ayahnya.

"Janji?" sungguh pria ini sangat ragu, anaknya baru berumur tiga tahun. Meninggalkan anaknya sendiri sama saja ia mengundang penjahat. Ia menatap sekitar, melihat adakah orang yang mungkin bisa ia titipkan anaknya sebentar. Manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya nampaknya tidak ingin diganggu barang sebentar saja. Wajah-wajah serius serta langkah terburu mengejar waktu mereka membuat ayah Minseok mendengus pelan.

Merasa ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, ayah Minseok membawa Minseok masuk ke sebuah taman.

"Tunggu disini sampai ayah kembali."

Mereka berada di pinggir taman, di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi namun dapat di pastikan aman.

"Ingat Minseok jangan pergi hingga ayah kembali." Ia memberikan coklat batangan kesukaan Minseok kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Secepatnya ia harus kembali, tak ingin membuat anaknya menunggu lama. Minseok terdiam, beberapa menit berlalu ia mulai menggenggam erat-erat coklatnya.

Kenapa ayahnya lama sekali?

Ia mulai ketakutan, takut ayahnya tak kembali padanya. Takut jika seseorang mengganggunya. Takut pria tua jahat tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menculiknya.

Minseok bahkan tidak berani sekedar melirik ke kanan, tubuhnya kaku. Ia tak ingin bergerak hingga ayahnya kembali, takut menarik perhatian orang jahat.

Minseok tipe anak yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan pendiam. Ia lebih senang bermain dan berceloteh pada hewan-hewan peliharaan ibu dan ayahnya dari pada bermain bersama anak-anak seusianya. Dia juga sedikit cengeng, jika ada yang mengganggunya ia akan menangis tapi tak akan mau memberi tau alasannya.

Kedua mata Minseok mulai memanas, ia ingin menangis. Apa ayahnya tidak akan kembali padanya lagi?

"Pssst.. Psst pssst"

Dengan wajah sedikit cemberut Minseok menoleh, merasa ada yang berbisik padanya. Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, namun Minseok adalah anak yang pintar dan teliti. Ia melihat sepatu putih di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat pohon itu, hingga surai sedikit ikal mulai terlihat dari balik pohon. Seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak itu tertawa menyadari ia sudah ketahuan, kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Minseok lalu duduk di sisi Minseok.

"Halo adik kecil, apa kau hanya sendirian?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut Minseok sayang. Jika di perhatikan tinggi mereka sama, bahkan Minseok lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Nampaknya mereka seumuran.

"Kau tersesat ya? Kasian, harusnya anak sekecil dirimu tidak bermain jauh-jauh dari rumah." Celotehnya sambil tetap mengusap rambut Minseok sayang.

Minseok hanya diam, tidak tau harus menyahut apa. Matanya mengawasi wajah manis anak di hadapannya yang sebenarnya dengan lancang mengusap kepalanya.

"Berapa umurmu adik kecil?" Minseok mengerjap, ia tidak tau berapa umurnya sekarang.

"Kau pendiam sekali, umurku sekarang dua belas tahun." Lanjut bocah lelaki yang tidak di ketahui namanya ini lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau yang ia ucapkan, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang biasanya kakaknya ucapkan.

Tangan anak itu turun mengusap pipi kiri Minseok, benar-benar lancang. Minseok hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang bocah ini lakukan, dan sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan.

"Uhh, pipimu lucu sekali adik kecil. Aku jadi ingin kau menjadi adikku." ucapnya dengan nada lucu dan ekspresi gemas. Minseok menggeleng kecil. Tidak mau! Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya! Orang tuanya!

Pandangan anak itu kini beralih pada benda yang sedari tadi di genggam erat oleh Minseok.

"Emm, apa itu coklat?"

Minseok menjauhkan coklatnya dari pandangan ingin anak di sebelahnya. Ini coklat kesukaannya, ibunya tidak akan membiarkannya menikmati coklat ini setiap saat. Tidak ingin gigi Minseok rusak. Jadi Minseok tidak akan rela membagi coklatnya untuk siapapun, apalagi pada anak yang tidak di kenalinya.

Melihat Minseok menjauhkan coklat darinya bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil, merasa sedikit sedih. Melihat itu Minseok menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia memandang coklatnya, berpikir sejenak lalu membuka bungkus pertama coklat itu kemudian mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

Ia menyodorkan sebagian coklatnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak rela, tapi ia tidak mau terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

"Mau?"

Anak itu menoleh dengan mata yang berbinar menatap coklat yang sudah dipatahkan, dengan malu-malu ia meraih coklat itu.

"Terima kasih adik kecil."

Minseok ikut tersenyum malu-malu, sambil menggerakan kakinya yang menggantung di udara. Walaupun ia sedikit tidak rela, ketika melihat tatapan senang anak itu Minseok jadi ikut merasa senang. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, anak disisi Minseok sibuk menikmati coklatnya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya terdiam bermain dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali, kenapa tidak memakan bagianmu?" Minseok menatap coklatnya yang tersisa setengah, ia ingin menikmatinya di rumah saja.

"Tidak mau." balasnya mencicit.

"Ya sudah, kita berbagi bagianku saja." Anak itu menyodorkan coklat yang tercetak jelas bekas gigitannya pada Minseok. Saat Minseok hendak meraihnya, anak itu kembali menarik coklat itu dan menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh, harus ku suapi."

Minseok diam, tidak mengerti.

"Kau kan masih kecil, jika makan sendiri pasti akan belepotan. Harus ku suapi."

Jelasnya mengabaikan coklat yang menempel indah disekitar bibirnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing Minseok menggigit coklat yang kembali di sodorkan padanya.

Uhh, enak sekali. Minseok bahkan sampai menutup matanya saat mengemut potongan coklat yang ada dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin menikmati rasa kesukaannya ini dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Membuat bocah di sisinya tertawa. Ini sangat aneh menurutnya. Ia mengusap lagi pipi Minseok.

"Besar nanti kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Minseok membuka matanya, menoleh pada anak itu dan kembali diam. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh anak itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Tidakkah Minseok terlalu pendiam?

"Aduh, jika besar nanti kau bercita-cita menjadi apa adik kecil?" Ulangnya dengan nada gemas. Seperti halnya anak-anak seusianya, yang pertama melintas di benak Minseok adalah menjadi dokter, atau mungkin pilot, atau mungkin polisi. Entahlah, Minseok belum merasa tertarik di bidang apapun.

"Kau ingin tau aku ingin menjadi apa?" Minseok sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik, tapi ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika besar aku ingin menjadi rusa terbang Tuan Santa-"

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!"

Potong Minseok cepat, meskipun sayang rasanya saat nada ceria bocah di sebelahnya mendadak hilang.

Bocah itu terdiam menatap Minseok.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau harus menjadi dokter atau polisi. Tidak boleh menjadi rusa!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menjadi rusa! Menjadi rusa!"

"Apa enaknya menjadi rusa? Kau harus menarik kereta Tuan Santa, membuat badanmu sakit saja."

"Aku suka! Aku bisa bebas bermain hingga malam, berjalan-jalan dengan Santa, Tinggal bersama Santa. Santa mencintaiku dan aku mencintai Santaku. Aku takut menjadi polisi dan bertemu orang-orang jahat, jika aku di culik dan di bunuh bagaimana? Dan juga aku takut darah. Menjadi rusa aku bisa terbang, polisi dan dokter tidak bisa."

Ia mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya merasa menang saat Minseok tidak mampu membalas kalimatnya.

Minseok merengut, melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak mau bicara lagi." ambeknya

"Itu bicara."

"Hanya tadi, tidak akan lagi."

"Bohong, itu bicara lagi."

"Iya itu tadi contoh."

"Sekarang bicara lagi."

"Setop! Aku mau pulang."

"Pembohong, pembohong."

Minseok semakin merengut, menatap lurus kedepan dengan bibir yang manyun. Ia tidak mau menatap anak di sebelahnya yang tersenyum aneh.

"Adik kecil, maafkan aku ya?"

"..."

Minseok diam.

"Adik kecil?"

"..."

Minseok tetap bungkam.

"Aku mau pulang, kakak akan marah jika aku pulang terlambat."

Minseok semakin manyun, teganya anak itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa sesuatu menusuk pipinya lembut. Telunjuk Anak itu.

"Namaku Luhan. Ingat itu ya?"

Minseok menoleh, menatap Luhan tajam.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Tidak mauuuuu!"

"Harus harus harus!"

"Tidak mau!"

Minseok menangis, membuat Luhan terkejut. Minseok berusaha keras menghapus air matanya secepatnya. Meski suara tangisnya tidak ia tutupi.

"Ke-kenapa menangis? Ya sudah jangan ingat aku, lupakan saja aku." Luhan semakin gelagapan ketika tangis Minseok semakin menjadi.

"Tidak mau! Haaaaa!"

"Kau mau bagaimana? Jangan nangis, akukan tidak memukulmu."

"Haaaaaaaa!"

"A-adik kecil. Jangan membuatku takut. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Lehan jahat!"

"Luhan tau."

"Luhaaaaaa"

"Aduh."

Luhan hanya menghapus air mata Minseok dengan tangannya. Sungguh ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

Pikir Luhan, pikir.

Hm, ya sudah.

Tangis Minseok mendadak berhenti saat Luhan memasukan tubuh bagian atas Minseok ke dalam jaketnya dan memeluknya erat. Benar-benar lancang. Beruntung Minseok dan Luhan adalah anak berusia tiga tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jika Luhan melakukannya disaat usia mereka di atas limabelas tahun, sudah pasti Minseok akan berteriak sesuatu tentang pelecehan.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas. Tapi dagunya mendominasi penglihatan Minseok.

"Nah gitu dong. Bilang kalau kau kedinginan. Jangan menangis, aku tidak mengerti."

Minseok ingin kembali menangis, secara spontan tangan Luhan mengelus punggung Minseok.

"Iya iya akan ku temani hingga orang tuamu menjemputmu. Dasar manja."

Minseok tidak jadi menangis, ia hanya sesunggukan menatap dada Luhan.

"Namamu siapa adik kecil?"

Minseok bungkam sesaat, berusaha mengendalikan sesunggukannya.

"Minseok."

"Minseok? Aku akan mengingatnya hehehe."

"Jadi Minseok, kau tidak boleh menjadi anak yang cengeng. Pria itu harus kuat."

"Kau juga terlalu pendiam, aku tidak suka."

Lanjutnya masih mengusap punggung sempit Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk sekali, elusan di punggungnya membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau juga sangat manis hehe, panggil aku Lu-ge."

"Dan Minseok, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi Santaku?"

"Kenapa?" Minseok bergumam.

"Karna aku menyukaimu."

Minseok mengangguk lagi, mereka tidak mengerti arti kalimat itu. Sebagai anak kecil, yang mereka tau suka itu sama dengan sayang. Tidak ada arti lain.

"Jika kau menjadi Santaku kita akan selalu menghabiskan hari bersama, aku tidak keberatan memelukmu setiap saat jika kau mau. Aku mencintai Santaku dan Santaku mencintaiku."

"Umm, aku harus ijin pada ibu dan ayahku dulu."

"Mereka akan setuju Minseok. Karna aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu Lu-ge."

Minseok menguap, tenaganya serasa terkuras karna menangis. Tambah lagi usapan Luhan, seolah mengundangnya untuk tertidur. Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Minseok, mengijinkannya untuk tidur.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Minseok benar-benar tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Minseok sayang, sana bergabung dengan teman-teman barumu."

Minseok menggeleng, memeluk kaki ibunya erat-erat. Tidak mau, ia belum siap. Ia ingin pulang dan menonton film anak-anak kesukaannya seperti biasa.

"Minseok sayang."

Ibu Minseok berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan Minseok. Sedikit merapikan dasi kupu-kupu Minseok yang tertarik ke kanan, lalu tersenyum lembut keibuan.

"Minseok sudah besar, jangan jadi anak cengeng."

Minseok menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan bibir tertarik kebawah.

Hari pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak, dan Minseok sama sekali tidak mau menjauh dari ibunya. Awal yang cukup buruk.

Minseok hanya takut tidak mendapat teman. Sudah lama sekali semenjak kejadian ia berbicara dengan Luhan, dan Minseok hampir lupa wajah Luhan. Ketika ia terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya, bukan di taman. Apa ia tertidur saat berjalan pulang dengan ayahnya? Apa artinya Luhan hanya sebagian dari bunga tidurnya? Jadi Luhan sebenarnya tidak ada?

Minseok menangis kuat-kuat saat menyadarinya, dia baru mendapat teman ketika temannya harus kembali hilang. Ia merasa semuanya nyata. Jika bertemu kembali ia berjanji menerima permintaan Luhan untuk menjadi Santa Luhan. Minseok tidak berbohong.

Dan sekarang Minseok sudah cukup umur untuk masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"Minseok sayang." Ibu Minseok menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat Minseok kukuh tidak mau sekolah. Hingga seorang guru wanita menghampiri mereka

"Halo Kim Minseok, kelas akan segera di mulai. Kau tidak ingin tertinggal perkenalan dengan teman-teman baru kan?"

Ibu Minseok tersenyum ramah, menyerahkan lengan kanan Minseok untuk di tuntun sang guru menuju kelas. Minseok ingin menangis, melambai pada ibunya dengan wajah pilu seolah ini terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Ibu Minseok tertawa geli melihat wajah anaknya, harusnya kedua nenek Minseok melihat wajah itu.

Minseok duduk di salah satu bangku terdepan di kelasnya, ia tidak berani melirik kemana-mana. Wajahnya hanya tertunduk.

"Selamat pagi semua."

Guru wanita yang tadi membimbing Minseok berdiri di depan kelas, menyapa dengan nada sangat ceria. Minseok tidak begitu tertarik mendengar penjelasan gurunya. Ia hanya memandang mejanya yang berwarna biru muda sambil sesekali menyakar meja itu.

"Kim Minseok."

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sang guru balik menatapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Minseok menegang.

Kenapa harus ia yang pertama?

"Beberapa temanmu sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliranmu."

Lanjut sang guru, membaca raut wajah Minseok.

Minseok bergetar.

Tapi tidak. Ia harus berani.

Minseok berdiri, berjalan kedepan dengan cara berjalan selambat siput. Membuat gurunya gemas.

"Sapa teman-temanmu dan perkenalkan dirimu. Dan katakan jika dewasa kau ingin menjadi apa."

Minseok menelan ludahnya menyadari semua tatapan mengarah padanya -sesungguhnya tidak semua, karna beberapa anak nampak asik dengan dunia masing-masing-. Meski, ayolah mereka semua hanyalah anak TK yang lugu dan polos. Minseok terlalu penakut di usia yang terlalu dini.

"H ay teman-teman." cicitnya sambil melambai singkat.

"Hayyy." jawab lawan bicaranya dengan begitu ramai. Membuat sang guru terkekeh.

"Namaku Kim Minseok."

"Hay Kim Minseokkkk."

Sambung mereka lagi, sambil melambai pada Minseok. Minseok menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa teman-temannya tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

Ia berusaha tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengawasi anak-anak yang nampak antusias dengan dirinya.

"Dewasa nanti aku ingin menjadi..."

Pandangan Minseok berhenti di suatu meja, yang ditempati bocah berambut sedikit ikal dan memiliki mata yang berbinar. Apalagi ketika mereka bertukar pandang.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambai pada Minseok. Tanpa diminta, bibirnya ikut tertarik ke atas tersenyum memamerkan gigi tupainya, ia mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Santa Clause!."

.

Aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya, sepertinya ini awal yang cukup baik dihari pertama sekolah.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hay, ada yg ingat TSCBBST? Gak sadar aku hiatus kurang lebih 6bln /dor

Aku bawa ff ringan lagi nih, mau ngetes apa masih banyak yg suka xiuhan.

Oke ku akui ini gaje, tulisanku semakin... Asudahlah :")

Butuh review, kalo ternyata readers semakin sedikit aku mau mikir dulu lanjut nulis atau gimana. Bukannya apa, menulis ff juga butuh dukungan biar semangat. Siapa lagi yg ngedukung para author kalo bukan readers? Kita saling membutuhkan /eaaa :")

Iya iya aku tau ni ff xiuhan masih bocah tapi kesannya kaya sudah dewasa. Maapkan /sungkem.

Mungkin ada yg mikir, ni author nulis tiap akhir taun doang? Maapkan, aku bebas tiap libur panjang doang :")

Banyak typo ya di ff? Aku ngetik lewat tab loh, taukan kalo si laptop sudah pensiun :")

Maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan.

Salam shipper.


End file.
